<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not as Alone as he Thought by hamham1o1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617432">Not as Alone as he Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1'>hamham1o1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), FUCKING PAIN, Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Ranboo is so sweet, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), have fun ;-;, yeah have fun with this i made myself AND my friend cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and Ranboo are more similar than they thought</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1084</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah have fun I'm too sad to write an actual before note ;-;</p>
<p>lol im joking but it is sad </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream sat on one of the obsidian grid’s many bridges, admiring the destruction below. L’manburg was finally gone. The place that caused so much war and so many conflicts. The place that killed Wilbur and Schlatt. The place that hurt so many people and killed any chance of peace on the server was finally gone. He smiled, the rain drenching his black cloak, soaking through to his hoodie underneath. The rain felt nice after all the destruction. It was relaxing. Dream thought back to everything that happened. After everything, the server members would unite because of him, that was obvious. They would unite to try and kill him, a waste of time really. None of them seemed to understand that he’d never give up control, even if they do manage to kill him. The only way Dream could prevent conflicts was by having full control, he had that now, and he planned on using it. Dream was tired of the war, tired of the fighting. He may love chaos but it can get to be too much, and it crossed that line ages ago. Dream sighed. He knew what he’d have to do to gain some form of peace, even if it doesn’t last. He had to do it in a horrible way as well. They would never listen to him when he tried to stop conflicts or they said it wasn’t something he should be concerned with. Dream scoffed at the memory of Quackity telling him that he shouldn’t involve himself with the whole El Rapids situation. It was his damn server, and they were trying to establish another nation, of his land, without his authorization. And then they had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say Eret took one of Karl’s canon lives. Then there was Tommy. The one thing he regretted after everything he’s done was manipulating that kid. The exile was just he just didn’t even know what was going through his head when he was fucking with Tommy’s head. Why did he do that? He didn’t have an answer. Dream lowered his head and removed his mask, sitting it next to him. All these memories played in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just say you hate me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a monster.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t care about us. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even after everything he did to get some peace he never really thought about how alone he’d feel. He had no one who cared about him. George and Sapnap think he doesn’t care about them which isn’t true at all. He cares deeply for them, still does. While he was setting up TNT he wanted nothing more than to invite Sapnap up here to help him but he knew he couldn’t. Dream sighed. How long had it been since he’d even spoken to any of them? He and Punz were still friends, but Punz was a spy now, he couldn’t be seen with Dream without being deemed a traitor. Georeg wasn’t even here half the time, opting to go explore, mine or visit Bad. Sapnap just flat out ignored him. Dream didn’t even notice when he felt the tears fall down his cheeks as they blended in with the rain. He was so alone. He did everything to make the others unite and become friends once more. He listened to Ranboo yell about sides and he wanted nothing more than to join him and yell about how sides were bad but they didn’t even listen to their own damn ally. Dream knew this was the only way to get them all together, for it to be like it was supposed to be before Wilbur came and L’manburg that worthless country. Dream failed to hold back his cry and then he began crying, choked sobs escaping from his lips as he clutched his hair. He didn’t even hear the footsteps nearing him, or hear the person sitting down next to him. He just felt alone. Dream sobbed once more, as an arm wrapped around his back and pulled him close. He subconsciously grabbed onto whoever was next to him. He just sobbed into their chest, desperate for some contact. He grabbed their shirt, the cloth being held tightly in his fist. A balck hand began to comb through his hair, while the white hand held him close. Their red and green eyes looked down at the sobbing man in front of him. Ranboo hadn’t expected to see Dream up here. He had watched the man for a moment before turning away until he heard a sob escape his lips and he stopped. He was always so scared of the SMP leader, he’d never seen him in such a vulnerable state. He didn’t even think the guy felt anything half the time. Well, to be more specific, he didn’t consider this could happen to Dream. He never considered the man felt things because he always looked so emotionless, hiding behind that mask. But here was Dream, the SMP leader, the god of chaos, the puppetmaster, clinging to him with such desperation and sobbing into his chest with such anguish, he felt bad for him. He had his own mental breakdowns before so he knew how to handle them well. So he did everything he could do to calm the man down. He didn’t even know why he was helping him, he’d had fucking nightmares about him, Dream’s voice haunted him in his thoughts, trying to convince him of things he didn’t do. Ranboo decided he’d ignore that right now, because no matter what you’ve done, you don't deserve to be in pain like this. Dream’s cries eventually stopped, his choppy breathing evening out. Only then did Dream pull away, keeping his eyes away from whoever he just looked so vulnerable in front of, not wanting to look them in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” asked Ranboo. Dream’s eyes widened and his head snapped towards the kid. Of all the people who could’ve stumbled upon him, it was him. He hurt him just as much as he hurt the others. Dream opened his mouth to speak, to come up with an excuse or a lie but only one word escaped out of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why,” asked Dream. Ranboo looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you help me?” finished Dream. Ranboo studied his face, looking for any trace of the manipulative god he normally was but all he saw was an exhausted, scarred, and hurting human. He had green eyes, a scar running through his left eye, another cutting through his lip and one running up from his neck onto his right cheek. Ranboo looked down at all teh destruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you were sad, and no one deserves to be sad.” answered Ranboo. Dream looked away and a laugh came from his throat supring Ranboo. It wasn’t his normal laugh, it was full of self loathing and bitterness. Ranboo watched as Dream buried his face in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t we all just get along? Why do we need to do shit like this just for a simple problem to be fixed.” said Dream. Ranboo looked down at L'manburg, or well the crater taking its place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did people make countries? Why did people pick sides? Why do people value things like fucking disc over people?” continued Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t we just listen to each other!?” yelled Dream, slamming his fist against the obsidian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t even listen to what other people have to say! Why can’t I just get peace for everyone without hurting someone? I just wanted everyone to be together. Why can’t they see that? They won’t let me talk about it and they won’t let me do shit to get it. No one has the damn decency to listen to another person.” spat Dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want peace. Is that too much to want…?” said Dream, voice cracking at the end. He had no idea he felt that way. Dream really just wanted peace. He didn’t even realize how similar they were until now. They both just wanted peace, but they kept hurting people while trying to do it. Dream’s was more intentional while Ranboo’s was more accidental. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want that too. I don’t want sides. Sides are what do most of the hurting or they’re what causes it.” said Ranboo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet, if we all just sat down and talked. Like, actually talked, we would begin to understand why we do things. We could all understand each other.” said Ranboo. Dream laughed bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’d never do it unless someone with power enforced it. For fucks sake the only way for someone to listen to someone or to stop a conflict is to have fucking power.” said Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you want power? To maintain peace?” asked Ranboo. Dream nooded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want everyone to be happy,” mumbled Dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing it in a weird way, but I understand why you’re doing it that way.” started Ranboo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m beginning to understand why you do half the things you do.” said Ranboo looking at Dream and offering a small smile.Dream looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See how easy that was?” asked Dream. Ranboo nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already understand each other and we’ve spoken for what? Five minutes?” said Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” answered Ranboo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing all this, but in the end, I'm going to be the one that’s alone.” said Dream. Ranboo sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one deserves that. I know we’ve had our differences, but if you ever want to rant or something, you can come to me. I’m one of the few people who will listen no matter who you are.” said Ranboo. Dream looked at him, and for the first time, he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds nice and I’m sorry for the pain I caused for you. Killing you when you  first arrived so you’d be scared, getting your book. I just…” Dream voice trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I forgive you because everyone deserves a chance to show they aren’t as bad as they seem.” said Ranboo with a smile. Dream smiled fondly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do the same by the way, if you ever need to rant. We seem to be the only two who will listen to each other.” said Dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re not alone, Dream.” said Ranboo. Dream smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” said Dream. Ranboo smiled brightly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to thank me for being nice,”  said Ranboo. Dream chuckled and stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go, “ said Dream. Ranboo nodded and Dream held a hand out for him, pulling him off the ground. Ranboo handed him his mask and watched as Dream clipped the mask to his face. He turned to leave, waving as he walked away. Ranboo stood there watching him. Dream smiled, happy to know he isn’t completely alone. And Ranboo pulled out his memory book and added a name under Techno and Phil, sighing constantly and walking away, happy he got to help someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo ran through the forest as fast as he could. He didn’t know they were going to do the plan today, he didn’t know they were doing it early. He gasps sharply when he sees the clearing and he pushes himself to run faster. He reaches it and his eyes widen. The whole server is surrounding him, weapons out, some dripping blood and there on the ground was Dream. His mask was gone, lost in the chaos of the fight. He hacked up blood, the crimson tainting the grass. Someone raised their sword to finish the job. Ranboo felt his throat go dry. Dream’s green eyes landed on him and they widened. Ranboo was frozen in place. Dream stared at him before smiling at Ranboo, a tear rolling down his cheek. Dream mouthed ‘thank you’ before a sword was shoved into his abdomen and his head hit the ground, blood flowing out of the fatal wound. Ranboo felt tears rundown his cheeks, and he ran towards Dream, falling his knees next to him. Dream’s eyes were dull, and his skin was losing its color already. Ranboo heard people saying his name but he couldn't breathe. He leaned forward putting his forehead on Dream’s chest, grabbing his hair tightly as an anguished cry ripped itself from his throat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alt. ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hahaha here's the alt ending kiddos :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all seemed pretty broken up about the ending lol and i was already planning on writing another ending so I thought why not post it lmao</p>
<p>Wholesome goodness lol</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo ran through the forest as fast as he could. He didn’t know they were going to do the plan today, he didn’t know they were doing it early. He gasps sharply when he sees the clearing and he pushes himself to run faster. He reaches it and his eyes widen. The whole server is surrounding him, weapons out, some dripping blood and there on the ground was Dream. His mask was gone, lost in the chaos of the fight. He hacked up blood, the crimson tainting the grass. Someone raised their sword to finish the job. Ranboo felt his throat go dry. Dream’s green eyes landed on him and they widened. Ranboo was frozen in place. Dream stared at him before smiling at Ranboo, a tear rolling down his cheek. No, he couldn’t die no, they were friends, they were all each other had! The world suddenly went dark around him and he was suddenly in front of Dream. His eyes widened when the sword was coming towards him. He heard Dream yell his name as he prepared to be cut down but the hit never came. He moved his arms and opened his eyes to see the blade mere inches from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo?” said Quackity. Ranboo struggled to find words, the only words he could think of coming out of his mouth before he could think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt him!” yelled Ranboo. Quackity’s eyes widened and enraged eyes stared at him. Dream hacked behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-fuck Ranboo d-don’t,” stuttered Dream. Ranboo eyed him, he was hurt badly. Blood ran down the side of his head, and his lip was split, the blood mixing with the blood running from his nose. He had a bruise near his left eye, the purple already forming. He also had a cut along his collarbone running up to the base of his neck. Dream had a hand on a deep looking gash just above his hip on his left and multiple other smaller lacerations all along his arms and torso. There was an arrow in his leg, just under the right kneecap. Ranboo gulped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing,” spat Quackity. Ranboo raised his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt him, he’s not as bad as he seems! He’s got reasons-” tried Ranboo but Quackity raised his sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move or I’ll cut you down too.” said Quackity, a look in his eyes told Ranboo he wasn’t joking. He saw Tubbo and Tommy saying a few protests but Quackity ignored them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s n-not, no, uh.” said Ranboo, the words he needed disappearing when the balde was being swung at him and he once again closed his eyes but Quackity grunted suddenly and Ranboo heard a thud. He opened his eyes and Dream was in front of him, somehow he’d managed to move, standing on shaky legs with a breaking shield. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch him, and the sheer agony I will inflict on you will make you want to end your own life.” said Dream threateningly. Dream could barely stand, Ranboo could tell but everyone seemed to be too focused on Dream’s eyes and how horrifying the glare they were receiving from them to notice. Ranboo would have to agree, Dream’s piercing green eyes were quite… intimidating. Dream had his axe in his hand and Quackity had been caught by Fundy and Tommy after Dream kicked him. Quackity snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” spat Quackity, dashing towards Dream who turned and grabbed the younger’s wrist and pulled, the axe just missing Dream’s calf. Dream basically dragged Ranboo, the others beginning to chase them. Rambo pulled his sleeve to a stop and Dream looked at him with panic and fear in his eyes. Ranboo squeezed his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, come on, work, please,” whispered Ranboo. Dream figured out what he was doing and pulled him into a tight hug so he wouldn't get hurt. Dream felt an arrow stab his back but he ignored it. Ranboo was their only way out of this. Ranboo heard people getting closer and with one final push he grabbed onto Dream and whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get ready,” mumbled Ranboo looking Dream dead in the eyes. Dream nodded and an arrow was about the pierce Dream’s head but they suddenly vanished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DAMMIT!” screamed Quackity. Dream and Ranboo reappeared in a snow biome. Dream knew Ranboo had been staying with Phil and Techno. He told him in one of their meetups where they just talk and completely forget about the server. He didn’t know how they were going to react to him strolling in with Ranboo, bloody and bruised. He felt something lean on him. Ranboo’s eyes were half lidded and he looked like he was going to pass out. He did pretty far transportation. Dream caught him under his arms and the movement made him feel that arrow in his back that he ignored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit-!” cursed Dream, the adrenaline was leaving his veins and the pain was taking over. Ranboo wasn’t dressed for the cold winds and snow of this place. He reached behind him, and grabbed the arrow in the middle of his back and without any hesitation, yanked it out of the skin. He let out a colorful string of curses and bit his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Dream…?” whispered Ranboo, exhaustion clear in his voice. Dream gave him the best smile he could manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m h-her kid, we’re gonna get you h-home.” said Dream. Ranboo eyed the blood on him but his vision flickered and he passed out. Dream put Ranboo on his back, and placed his arms over his shoulders, holding onto his legs so he wouldn’t fall and he ran. His body ached, searing pain spiking from every injury on his body. More blood dripped from his mouth as he ran. He saw the nether portal and looked right, there was Techno’s house and he fcuking ran to it. He just wanted to get Ranboo out of the cold because he’s unbelievably vulnerable right now, he just wanted to get Ranboo home and out of danger. The kid had helped him so much, they considered each other friends. Ranboo would always warn Dream if they were going to try to kill him, and Dream always listened. They shared mutual trust with one another. Snow and rain weren’t kind to him so he ran faster, desperate to get him out of the snow. HE neared the house and ran up the stairs, slamming the doors open. Phil jumped and nearly dropped the potions he had been brewing and Techno just turned around. Dream basically leaned on the doorway to keep himself from falling over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream?” said Techno. Dream nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He p-passed out,” said Dream nodding towards Ranboo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” said Phil rushing over. Dream let Phil take Ranboo and TEchno placed a bed for him. Dream stepped more inside and immediately swayed on his feet, Techno catching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to sit down Dream,” said Techno. Dream shook his head and stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I need to make sure no one knew we came here,” said Dream, words slurred. TEchno rolled his eyes and grabbed Dream’s shoulder. He shrugged off his hand and nearly fell over it it weren’t for Phil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream, go sit down, Techno will help you. I can make sure there’s no one near the portal,” said Phil. Techno went to protest but Phil gave him a look and Techno slumped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t die please?” said Techno. Phil smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legends never die,” said Phil before walking out. Techno sighed and basically dragged a barely conscious Dream against the floor. He sat him on a chair. He looked teh blonde over and noticed how bloody and injured he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d the whole damn server go after you?” remarked Techno. Techno nearly choked when Dream nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They really had that many people and still couldn’t take you down, and then you managed to carry another person? Impressive for you, sad for them.” said Techno. He’d always admired the masked man’s skill and that just added another reason to the list of reasons. Dream smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re gonna have to try harder if they want to kill a god,” added Dream. Techno huffed and helped Dream remove his shirt. ANd began patching him up. By the time he was almost done, a groan rang through the air. Dream’s head shot up and he moved over to him, Techno having to refrain from yelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo?” asked Dream. Ranboo’s eyes blinked open and he saw Dream’s worried green eyes looking down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream?” asked Ranboo. Dream smiled and his knees went weak as he hugged Ranboo. Phil walked back inside and saw Dream basically clinging to Ranboo and looked over to Techno with a questioning look. Techno shrugged so Phil shrugged. Ranboo looked at Dream and remembered how injured he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream! Are you okay, you were hurt so bad-” said Ranboo frantically. Dream lifted his head and gave him a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” said Dream, standing back up on shaky legs. Ranboo looked at his bandaged body and looked back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine is a bit of a stretch.” said Ranboo, making Dream laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter, you pulling that little stunt is what matters,” scolds Dream. Ranboo looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what the hell was that? You could’ve died.” said Dream, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve too,” mumbled Ranboo. Dream raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you're safe,” said Dream, pulling him into a hug again. Phil and Techno watched the exchange with curiosity. They were both unaware that Ranboo and Dream even spoke, let alone be this close. Ranboo hugged Dream back, careful because of his wounds. Dream rested his head on Ranboo’s and they sat there in silence. Ranboo noticed  Dream was standing on one leg mostly and he let go of Dream and moved over in the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should lay down,” said Phil. Dream glanced at him and shrugged, painfully laying down next to Ranboo. Dream laid on his back to keep pressure off his side but when his eyes closed he practically clung to Ranboo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve come to the realization that he likes to have someone to hug when he sleeps.” said Ranboo. Phil hummed in agreement and Techno began putting away the bandages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno, can you help me with something? There’s some people in the nether looking for them.” said Phil. Ranboo looked over at them, worry in his eyes. Phil ruffled his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay kid, no one gong hurt either of you, okay?” said Phil. Ranboo smiled and nodded. Techno grabbed his gear and opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything stupid please,” said Techno. Ramboo gave him a thumbs up and Techno closed the door behind him. Ranboo looked at the ceiling, exhaustion settling over him once more. He felt Dream shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for saving me, you’re a good kid.” whispered Dream. Ranboo smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a problem. You’re my friend, it was practically an instinct. The room fell quiet after that, and both fell asleep, glad to know they were safe. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eyyyyy hoped u liked it!</p>
<p>I HIGHLY doubt there will be a chapter of Nyctophobia today since I'm doing hw so I posted this instead</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed! </p>
<p>Love you guys! thanks for the support! 💚💚💚</p>
<p>-Ash :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For fanart or if you just wanna say hi!</p>
<p>Insta: hammy1o1</p>
<p>Tumblr: hamham1o1</p>
<p>Twitter: hamham1o1</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was lowkey kinda scared to post this bc of the current events happening between Ranboo and Dream but idc anymore lmao</p>
<p>It wasn't supposed to have that ending but OH WELL </p>
<p>it came to me as soon as I finished and I said fuck and began typing again :_</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed! </p>
<p>Love all you guys! 💚</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Ash :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For fanart or if you just wanna say hi!</p>
<p>Insta: hammy1o1</p>
<p>Tumblr: hamham1o1</p>
<p>Twitter: hamham1o1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>